


As Long As You’re With Me

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Peeking out from under the covers, Caroline’s face looked pensive, but in the end she huffed and sat up, snuggling up into his side - his very warm side - she took the warm cup from his hand and sighed, taking slow sips. Maybe, this hadn’t been the worst idea ever after all.Klaus didn’t leave her side again, in fact, he got into bed with her and as soon as she finished her drink, he took the cup and put it on the nightstand on his side and pulled something from the drawer. Smirking, he held some mistletoe above them, “Now, we are forced by ancient law, to kiss.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	As Long As You’re With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_It was cold_. 

Klaus had wanted to spend Christmas in a warm country, relaxing and enjoying _her_ as much as he could, Caroline didn’t agree. She wanted snow, to drink warm tea next to a fireplace, and have a big christmas party with the family. Klaus wasn’t too happy but he conceded, - _for the most part_ \- the only thing he refused to back down on was the family bit, he wanted to spend this day just with her, lazing around and loving her as much as he could, which honestly sounded like heaven to her and so she eventually agreed. Sometimes, they _both_ had to compromise, not that that happened a lot, usually Klaus would do anything for her - _given enough time_.

 _It was freezing cold_ , and Caroline was slightly regretting her silly dreams of a cozy day when there was basically a snowstorm outside. This was nothing like what she hoped it would be; needless to say, she was disappointed and refused to leave her bed. Klaus seemed to be having fun regardless, that was nice at least.

 _Cold, cold, cold, cold_. 

Klaus was happy no matter what, hot or cold, as long as Caroline was by his side. True, seeing her so despondent made him slightly upset - _he loved her smile after all_ \- but he knew it was only a matter of time, until her mood turned around. A cup in his hand, he entered the room; she was basically buried under a mountain of blankets, not even her head was spared, and laughter rang through the room at that adorable lump.

Sitting next to the grumpy love of his life, he beckoned sweetly, “Come on out love, I have hot chocolate. Sweet, delicious, _hot_ chocolate.”

Peeking out from under the covers, Caroline’s face looked pensive, but in the end she huffed and sat up, snuggling up into his side - _his very warm side_ \- she took the warm cup from his hand and sighed, taking slow sips. Maybe, this hadn’t been the worst idea ever after all.

Klaus didn’t leave her side again, in fact, he got into bed with her and as soon as she finished her drink, he took the cup and put it on the nightstand on his side and pulled something from the drawer. Smirking, he held some mistletoe above them, “Now, we are forced by ancient law, to kiss.”

“But that’s white, I thought mistletoe was _red_.”

“Holly is red, mistletoe is white, hollywood has lied to you sweetheart.”

“My whole life is a lie.”

“Are we really discussing this, instead of kissing?”

“This is a very important discussion and I can’t believe you’re trying to derail it with something as silly as kissing.” she joked, with a slight smile on her face.

“The joke’s on you love, I could spend an eternity talking about this, as long I could see that pretty smile of yours.”

“That’s creepy.”

Rolling his eyes, he started tickling her, making her burst into a teary laughter; both of them falling on the bed.

“O-ok stop, already! I’ll kiss you if you stop this torture.” Caroline said, trying to regain her breath.

“Very well then, the bargain has been made.” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows as he waited.

Caroline loved him, she truly did, he was always so serious and harsh to everyone around, but then there was this sweet and silly side to him, _not always_ _shown_ nor at the surface of his being; although in her presence he was just more open and honest - _vulnerable_. _And so was she_. It took them some time to get it all figured out, the trusting and the hurting each other, always butting heads, but in the end they could only be their truest selves together.

Touching his cheek, her eyelashes fluttered shut and she kissed him tenderly. It was soft and slow, not in a hurry for anything more but the company and warmth of each other. A nibble here, a lick there, and they stayed in their own little world. Kissing, hugging, until they fell asleep in the other’s embrace. 

_Warm, it was so warm._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
